


The first time

by Gentlemanjacker



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Desire, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Masturbation, Self-Discovery, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentlemanjacker/pseuds/Gentlemanjacker
Summary: Miss Lister and Miss Walker are intimate again after the scene at the end of episode 3. Anne learns tenderness and is gentle with her Ann, even though her passions threaten to consume her. Anne shows Miss Walker the ways of love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write a "first time" story of Miss Walker with Miss Lister. Second time technically but hey, who cares. :)

She thought of their first shared intimacy. She had slid her hands up layers of soft fabric until she found that small thatch of hair, wet with desire. She barely had to touch her there, finding the right spot and causing small crooning shudders to go through her. Ann had come quickly, which she expected based on the girl's experience. She had danced this dance many times before and knew what to expect with first time lovers. They required a gentle guiding hand and tender touches. She always put her own desire aside, locking it deep away as she worked to please the other. She would think on their noises and movements later while in her bed and bring herself to climax on those thoughts. She felt like she had a library of dark hidden moments to choose from while alone and under her sheets. However, she knew that her collection had narrowed considerably after meeting this tender one. A fire burned inside of her in a way different from the others. She had known sweat drenched passion along with shy caresses. She had explored front and back, using tongue on some and even instrument on others. She had taken women who cried tears of release and joy and women who practically screamed, red faced and triumphant, as they shuddered to a close. She claimed all of them and had their mark left on her in return, sometimes physical but mostly psychic and sharp.

She mused on this while she went about her walk, the hot sun beating on her dark clothes. She would be at the estate soon and she could feel excitement building in her. This Ann Walker was different from the others; there was no doubt. She could tell this was true by how her thoughts always drifted to her. No matter what she was doing, she would find herself imagining those soft features and the feel of her lips. A fiery beast couched inside of her and she felt the craving for more. She knew that Ann was delicate and had not experienced much of anything before she came into her life. She must be slow now, she thought, and careful with this one. Yet, she hoped that there was steel behind the silk and that their lovemaking could progress further than gentle fumbling and chaste kisses. She wanted to know this one inside and out, to explore all she had to offer and push boundaries in the process.

Her stomach gave another excited jolt at this thought along with the estate coming into view. She was close now, close to this tantalizing one and she quickened her walk as the door crept nearer. She clenched her walking stick and relished this new vibrancy inside of her. She had not felt this alive in some time. A smile broke her lips and she knew she could not help it now, as her feet made their way up to the solid door. She took a breath and pulled the bell, hearing people inside. She steeled herself as she was met by James and was guided in a daze to the sitting room where she knew Ann sat, waiting for her. Mindlessly giving up her accessories, she stopped and only had eyes for the golden haired one before her. Realizing what she looked like,she felt silly for a moment, catching her breath and forcing relaxation.

She heard James leave behind her and the click of the door was all the motivation she needed. Bounding across the room, they embraced, full and sweet. She breathed in the scent of Ann and wished there was not so much fabric separating them, the elegant dress and undergarments stifling them. Anne took her hand as usual and placed a kiss on the fine boned wrist. She swallowed a desire to run her tongue over the sweet flesh. I can control myself, she thought as her lips parted in a smile; it will be worth the wait. Instead of ravishing this one, she was the perfect gentleman, or gentlewoman in her case, sitting and speaking of the mundane and interesting. During their conversation, she would find herself losing her train of thought as she gazed on the pink curve of her lips, at the gentle slope of her jaw. She put her teeth on her bottom lip and wondered if Ann would ever be open to her going down and laying wet kisses on her intimate areas. Ann was looking at her and she realized that she missed some vital statement.

"I'm sorry, my love. Please continue," she said, giving herself a slight shake. She would be respectable here, no matter how these passions rose in her. Ann was a newly budded flower, having only one brief night of passion. She needed to tend to this one, gently water and prune her instead of tear through her beds. Ann paused and continued with what she was saying and she worked valiantly at keeping any other thoughts at bay. Soon they were sitting down for dinner, a small session of gentle and passionate kissing preceding this. She ate sparingly, her appetite seemingly only for Ann. The wine was more readily accepted and she quaffed it as they continued their polite conversation. She knew what was coming next and shivered with anticipation as they excused themselves from dinner. A quick after hours period of refreshment was next before they finally found themselves in Ann's bedroom.

Anne could feel hot coals snaking through her insides as their soft kissing resumed. They removed their clothes with painstaking gentleness and she felt almost sick with desire. She was determined not to rush this, though. She knew how important these tender moments were and she would not take them away from Ann. She needed her to feel open and safe and knew this was the first step. Soon both were scantily clad in undergarments and Anne could not help but gaze at the now revealed golden curls and white skin between Ann's legs. She was wearing men's undergarments and knew she herself was covered. She also felt that this was a move in the right direction. She did not want to impose her biology on this innocent one. Regardless she still noticed as Ann's eyes ran over her body, taking in her bare feet and traveling up to her open and unbuttoned top. She moved forward and gingerly wrapped her arms around Ann, her hand coming to rest on the small of her back. She turned her head sideways and laid kisses on her neck, moving up to her ear, cheek and ending with the soft lips. Ann relaxed in her arms and she guided them to the bed, both lying on it.

While lying pressed against each other she ran her hands across the bare inner thighs and felt soft blonde hair on the skin. She kept pressure so as not to tickle her and slid her palm up to, but not touching, the sweet place between her thighs. She kept this up while continuing the gentle kisses on her mouth until she felt Ann surge against her. She took this as consent and let her fingers come into contact with the soft lips below. She watched Ann's face as she slowly touched her wetness and couldn't help the gaze. She wanted to take in everything about this moment, every reaction. She witnessed Ann's eyes flutter under those golden lashes and her mouth part in a soft "Oh". She let her fingertips swirl on the heated skin, feeling them gather moisture. She had the sudden raw urge to take Ann, shuddering and screaming, and had to suppress it. Instead, she took a fingertip and gently placed it against her slick entrance.

She wanted Ann to be ready for this and said, "Ann, is this alright?" Blue eyes met hers and she saw a slow nod. The answering gaze was pure crystal innocence and she felt her passion rage inside of her. She did not think she had ever felt such intensity. She was almost sick on it. She leaned down so that she might whisper her words. "I am going to," she swallowed in a dry throat, "go inside of you now. It might be uncomfortable but, please, tell me if it hurts."

"Yes," Ann whispered. "Okay."

Anne clenched her jaw and slid one finger up, pressing against the soft flesh there. She continued and felt Ann tense under her. She made her hand withdraw and trace small circles around her entrance until her fingers were again slick with desire. She then tried once more, finding Ann to be more relaxed this time. She felt a moment's resistance and then she was through, her finger making its way into the hot slick place. She swallowed hard and gasped along with Ann, feeling the intimacy of this moment as a sharp pain inside of her. They were connected at last. She loved the tight feel of her, the hot, rippled and secret place that she now knew. She gently kissed Ann's dry parted lips and slid her finger slowly out to the tip and back in again. She knew that she must tease this place, slowly engorge and widen it so as not to hurt this tender one. Ann made small gasps and other quiet noises as she continued to swirl her index finger and loosen the tightness there.

She gazed at her face, seeing the flushed cheeks there. She saw no signs that this act was too much for her and was glad that she was accepting it so readily. A new surge of desire ran through Anne at these thoughts. Now this was the true test, she thought. She did not know if Ann was ready but she intended on trying to take her further. She again kissed those lips, now giving slight moans with each movement of her hand, and stopped. Ann's eyes opened and found hers, full of trust and tenderness. Anne's heart beat faster and she said, "I am going to take you now, Ann. You must tell me if it is," she paused, "too much. If it is I will stop." Ann continued to gaze at her and the small hand rose to cup her face. She nodded as before and said, "Yes, please. I want to be yours."

Anne felt a hard throb of desire inside at these words and found that she could not speak. She nodded in return and was able to manage in a hoarse whisper, "You are mine. Always and forever." Ann smiled at this and closed her eyes. "Now just breathe," Anne whispered by her ear as she slowly pulled her finger out. Ann did as she was told, letting out a long shaky breath.

"Relax," Anne's deep voice came out with a slight tremble to it. She prepared herself mentally and then pushed two fingers into Ann. The girl came up off the bed and she felt her whole body tense. "Ahh," she said once and then twice.

 Anne slowed her movement and said, "Yes, just relax now." She continued to press her fingers into the unyielding flesh until it gave way beneath them, causing Ann to release a loud shaky breath. She stopped then, keeping her fingers inside of her but not moving them. She felt how incredibly tight the flesh was, pressing from all sides onto her. The heat spreading around her fingers was delicious and she savored the tightness. Both of their breathing was light and fast, Anne filled with cresting waves of craving and need. She then continued her movement and with infinite slowness, she sheathed her fingers to the hilt. She was truly encased now, fully surrounded by this beautiful one beneath her. Ann was quiet, focusing on her breathing as her body accepted this unknown intrusion.

"Good," Anne whispered, kissing her chin and lips, "You're doing very well." Ann did not respond but instead slid her hands up to rest on her shoulders. She took this as a good sign and went on to withdraw and slide into her with a gentle rhythm. She made sure to use her fingertips to graze the soft sponge of tissue that she knew would excite Ann's passions even with any discomfort she might have. The response was immediate and she felt new wetness coat her fingers as she continued to move within her. She let her thumb find her clitoris, hard and ready. She felt Ann tremble at her touch and she slowly stroked her both inside and out. Soon Ann's trembling had turned to full on shaking as her breaths came ragged from her. Anne knew she was close and made sure to keep the same rhythm, not deviating one bit. Soon the lithe body tensed all over and she felt Ann moan her name into her open mouth above her. Her hands were clutching at her shoulders and she saw her neck and back arch with the intensity of release. She continued to coax the full amount of pleasure she could from Ann's flesh until she finally fell back in a trembling heap. Only then, did Anne slide her fingers out, savoring the last touches, and hold her close. She kissed a tender white shoulder and soothed Ann as the tremors from her pleasure passed.

She felt so heated herself that she had a hard time holding it in. She did not know if she could handle spending a night here without seeking any release. This shared experience with Ann, and how readily she had accepted it, had thoroughly unraveled her. She thought she would die in this bed if she did not seek remedy for the storm thundering inside of her. She made sure to focus on the girl in her arms and realized that Ann had fully relaxed now, the post tiredness taking her. She ran a thumb over her lips and laid a kiss there, smiling wide. Ann gave a shy smile in return, saying, "That was," she stopped unable to speak. Anne smiled again replying, "Were you pleased?"

Ann laughed unexpectedly and said, "Oh, yes." She turned to the other. "Is that how it is supposed to be?"

It was Anne's turn for a short laugh. "Why, it is unique for everyone. I cannot say whether that was the correct way or not." She continued to smile at her. "The only question is if you enjoyed it."

Ann gazed at the ceiling and a small shudder went through her. "Yes. I enjoyed it very much."

 

 


	2. The release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their tender love making Anne must take care of herself. During this brief time she muses on her feelings for Miss Walker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short continuation. :)

Anne leaned back against the door and let out a hard breath. She could feel her legs trembling slightly and moved toward the bed, leaning on the edge. She knew she must relieve this sweet tension inside of her while the other made her nighttime ablutions. She would make sure to take this private moment to bring her body some much-needed relief. She had excused herself under the guise of bodily function and cleanliness after their time together and made her way to the other room.

Lying back on the soft coverlet she slipped her breeches down, sliding two fingers into the dark wiry hair below. She knew this dance well, had danced it so many times. She was closely familiar with her own anatomy and had prodded and played with it enough to learn what spot would still the storm inside. She noticed she was very wet, her fingers coated quickly. The soft curls at the top of her sex were damp and she let her fingers slide down, finding herself hard with desire. She clenched her teeth as she settled onto the slick flesh, moving slowly. She could feel how ready she was for this, how her body screamed for it. She settled into her usual pattern, not wanting to take too long and keep Ann waiting. She felt a slight nervous tension at the thought of discovery and used it to fuel her passions. With each touch, she replayed the acts just had between them, the tightness of her Ann, and the tender look in her eyes as she entered her. She gritted her teeth and slid the undergarments further around her ankles, giving her full access. She felt open and exposed in the cool air but it felt good on her hot skin.

She continued to work herself, pushing her head back with eyes closed. She replayed specific moments between them over and over, savoring each as her passions built. She felt she was close now, could feel the open pit of release in front of her. She chose one memory then, the look of pleasure and arching of Ann's back as she moaned her name, and soon felt herself go. Glittery blackness met her tight closed eyes and her body tensed on the bed with a hiss escaping between her teeth. Continuing to stroke herself, she felt the hard throbs of pleasure move through her core, radiating outward and causing her breath to come in short gasps. She fell into the surrounding darkness and her pleasure crested, soon ebbing with energy slowly draining from her limbs. She stopped her touches then and pulled her hand free, taking several deep breaths. She let herself lie on the bed; limbs spread out on the soft covers and regained her composure. She wondered what Ann would think of her in this moment and if she was ready for such a display. She did not know the answer yet, which was why she chose to hide herself away. The thought of seeking release while close to Ann made her feel a bolt of passion and vulnerability. She wanted to reveal herself, but did not think now was the time for it.

With one more deep sigh she pulled herself up and dragged off her clothes. They were ruined, wet and wrinkled. She sought another pair in her trunk and set them out on the bed. Before dressing she used an ewer of water to meticulously clean her fingers and then gently her sex, drying herself off with a cloth. She shuddered as it grazed her still enlarged flesh down below. Even though she had sought release, she did not feel free. This had been but an appetizer to what she craved. What she wanted was Ann. She wanted to be buried inside of her in every way possible as she brought herself to climax. She wanted to shudder on top and feel her on her skin, to taste her as she took her pleasure. She took a deep breath and calmed herself, dressing in the fresh soft garments. She knew that she had spent enough time at this and was sure Ann was ready and waiting next door. Fixing her braid in the mirror, she quickly left her room and crept across the hall, soon knocking softly on the large wood door. It swung open and Ann was there, looking fresh and new with a glittering smile on her face. Anne's heart expanded at the sight and she slipped inside before gathering her up in her arms. They made their way under the covers and then lay entwined before sleep took them. Not many words were spoken in the aftermath of their passions. She could feel links of a new chain between them forming as she breathed in her scent and lay kisses on the soft golden curls. Soon sleep was dragging her eyes and she drifted away, soft red dreams taking her.   


	3. The discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night together and another "lesson" in lovemaking...

The days to come were filled with bliss. Anne still completed her daily tasks and estate affairs, battling coal rivals and putting out small fires. Yet, during these times, she found herself dreaming of Ann. That soft round face would find its way into her thoughts at every opportunity and she found herself more distracted than usual. Her servants noticed the hard hand they usually served under soften just a bit and the atmosphere at the house changed to a relaxed puzzlement. Both of them were able to see each other nearly every day. Anne made sure to call upon her during any free time she had, willingly making the long walk in order to spend an hour here or there together. During the times she was able to dine with Miss Walker in the evenings, Anne always made her way back home, usually in the early hours of morning. She did not sleep much anymore but ran on endless stores of affection and the excitement of love. Vere, Ms. Hobart, seemed like a distant memory now, a foolish mistake that she must have needed to endure in order to appreciate this.

She loved Ann's tenderness, the fresh youth and innocence that shone in her. She remembered the way the shy girl had opened to her like a blooming flower, revealing a soft glistening core. Anne still hid her true desires when they were together. She wanted to taste that flower, to make the innocent girl cry her name over again. These were the thoughts that galloped through her head, wild and untamed, as they spent hours together. Both of them did not want to bring too much attention to their liaison and Anne chafed under the restrictions. However, she understood them too well. She had been down this road many times and knew that discretion was necessary, especially with Ann's "tribe". Thankfully, her family had backed off, but the risk was always there.  
  
Then the day came at last, the day she would spend another full night with her beloved. For weeks, she had pined away, marking the time until they had hours uninterrupted together. She had made tentative plans of lovemaking and hoped that Ann would be willing. Although, she was sure she would be. Anne had witnessed the sparkle behind those crystal blue eyes, saw the excitement as they touched and kissed during their brief meetings. She knew that small delicate mouth better than any before, knew its passion as they met. Ann had made tremendous progress from the first dry kisses they shared between them. She was a quick study and learned how to anticipate the moves between them. Long gone were the awkward clashing of teeth and jaws. Now they flowed like dancers, taking and giving with their breathing in sync. She had never been one for kissing before she kissed Ann. She enjoyed it but it was not her first thought when she was with another woman. Like everything else, things were different with this one. She found herself thinking of those lips and craving their touch daily. The times they were together, she would watch Ann speak and want to take those lips as her own. The girl always let her and sometimes would lean in to her more dominant movements, which excited her to no end.

 Ann never directly initiated sexual contact between them. She would always hover on the edge, just leaning in with her body and spirit but never taking the plunge. Anne accepted this and found herself enjoying her more masculine role. She did, however, hope that her lover would eventually cross this boundary. She knew how exciting that would be and shivered with thoughts of Miss Walker grabbing her forcefully. Anne did not show that side willingly or often, even to her lovers. She knew that she was not one-dimensional and had a softer side, one that could enjoy being "taken" in some ways. She thought Ann might be someone who could break that wall. Well, she hoped Ann would be the one.

One day, she thought to herself. Ann was still so new to all of this and she would not push her any further than she was willing to go. She would let small, careful steps guide both of them through all the pleasures that would come. She was grateful for her sexual experience and vowed to use it to good advantage in aiding this delicate one. She could sense a steely fire beneath Ann's soft exterior and fully planned to give her the tools and opportunity to claim it.

Dining together on the long awaited night was a delight and chore. Arrangements were made for her overnight things to be brought to Crow's Nest and she purported herself well for the household staff, greeting James and acting with all modesty. Inside of her was a beast, growling in the shadows and waiting for its moment to strike. This time she ate with gusto, enjoying the finer food at this estate. She could not keep the smile off her face as she listened to Ann speak. She vibrated with energy as the meal ended and they made their way to the separate quarters to freshen up. While in her room, she decided to strip down to soft white breeches and a fine white shirt, letting her hair down into a braid. Soon she was knocking on the dark wooden door. Ann greeted her with a shy smile and she entered the room, her heart beating hard in her chest. How she had waited for this moment to happen. She had thought about it endlessly every time she was with or away from this girl. Finally, she stood in the familiar room, her heart expanding with each breath and smiled reassuringly at Ann.

With a fluid motion, Anne moved closer, sliding arms around Ann's waist. She leaned in close and waited for the other to meet her halfway, stopping right before their lips touched. She needed to know that Ann wanted this. Ann leaned in and they kissed gently, a kiss that left her breathless. She pulled back gazing into clear blue eyes and asked softly, "Is everything alright?"

Ann nodded and smiled. "Yes," she responded while wrapping her arms around the strong shoulders. "Yes. I am glad you're finally here."

Anne's mouth opened in a wide toothy grin and she stroked the girl's soft cheek. "I have not thought about much else than this night. I have been looking forward to it." Her words were low and contained a note of vulnerability she had not shown in some time. She allowed her need for Ann to show itself in the way she held her close, pressing their bodies together. She never wanted to part and she felt the other settle into her, grasping in return. Ann's hands shyly moved over her back, tracing the fine muscles there through her shirt. Her face pressed to her chest Ann murmured, "I enjoy that I can feel you now." Anne pulled back and kissed her forehead. "I wanted to wear something less constricting this time," her voice trailed away at the look Ann was giving her. "Never mind," she said softly and took Ann's hand, guiding her to the bed.

Climbing up she sat back against the headboard and motioned Ann to come nearer. She did, pulling herself until they were facing each other. Anne leaned forward and kissed her again, gently slipping her tongue into the soft pink mouth this time, and feeling Ann jerk with surprise. She broke the kiss gently and ran her thumb over the budding lips. "I wanted to show you that way of kissing. Did you enjoy it?" Ann parted her lips slightly and said, "Yes. It was a surprise is all."

"Good," Anne murmured, continuing to run her fingers over cheek and jaw. "Very good." She leaned in and their mouths met, warm and wet against each other, lips sliding. She held Ann's jaw in her hand and applied pressure to part it slightly while she ventured inside. Her tongue found the other, and they tentatively explored each other, sliding back and forth with rough hot friction between them. A gentle sound came from Ann and the other grasped the back of that tender neck, pressing their mouths deeper together. After some time she ended the kiss with a gentle bite to the girl's delicate lower lip. Ann shivered and a moan came from her at the unexpected move. Anne smiled and laughed softly, watching her touch her lip with her fingertips. She could see that her face was flush, her lips slightly swollen and wet with their previous session. Anne felt herself tingle in anticipation.

Patting the bed before her, she invited Ann to sit between her legs. She reached out and gently repositioned her so that the girl was close, leaning back and facing outward. Anne felt heat from the fragile body and bit her lip as the girl settled back against her sex. Taking a small breath, she held Ann until she felt her fully relax, her head settling on her shoulder. She moved her lips to one perfect white ear and kissed it. Continuing down a pale arch of neck, she laid kisses on each inch of her. She felt intoxicated by the raw scent of Ann and ran her tongue over the soft skin she kissed, feeling her settle further back and press harder against her. There was a throbbing need deep inside Anne but she stifled it, instead focusing on the one in her arms. She then ran her hands over the tender frame, starting at a gentle sloping collarbone and continuing down over hard nipples and onto the inner thighs. Ann writhed and breathed out through her teeth with each touch and her buttocks ground deliciously against Anne's burning desire. She clenched her teeth against the feeling and whispered, "Take off your clothes."

She knew she had not been this forward with Ann before and hoped it was not too far. She felt the girl pause and then obey, coming up off the bed to slowly remove her drawers. Anne helped her with the nightshirt, both garments cast aside. She savored the heat from the small body in her arms. Her hands found only soft, creamy skin without the hindrance of cloth and she let them explore. She never touched Ann's sex but danced around it, coming up to gently cup a breast or graze a nipple. She continued to kiss Ann's neck and suckled it gently at times. She loved the heavy breathing and grinding movements these touches evinced. She knew that she was having the desired effect and wanted to raise her passions to a new level. Ann was fully relaxed now and clutched at her knees and thighs, letting her nails dig in occasionally as Anne's hand brushed the soft downy hair down below. She knew the time was coming to continue onward but wanted to hold off. Ann was open and exposed in a way she had never been before and she wanted her to feel fully comfortable in this place.

"Anne," a small and strangled whisper escaped Ann as her body continued to writhe against her. Anne stopped, her hands settling with one on each hip, close to where the passion was building. She whispered in that delicate ear, "I want you to touch yourself now." She felt Ann still at these words.

"I want to show you how to pleasure yourself," she continued and waited for a movement, for any sign that she understood. Anne knew what she asked was something foreign and new but she thought it was important. This girl needed to understand, to learn how to take pleasure for herself. Anne knew it was the next step for their sexual progress together.

"How," Ann finally whispered, and in reply a strong hand guided hers down to her mound. Anne gently took the delicate fingers and moved them slowly until they were pressing against the secret fold.

"Like this," she said in a deep voice and moved Ann's fingers down between her lips. Ann jerked slightly but the other did not relinquish her grasp. Instead, she moved the girl's fingers in gentle circles over her center and felt her tense.

"That is your clitoris," she said softly, wanting Ann to know herself. "It is the seat of our passions and the gateway to release."

Ann breathed loudly and said, "It feels, I feel, so different..." Anne smiled at this statement and said softly, "Yes, it becomes enlarged with feelings of arousal."

"Oh," was the only reply Anne received as the tender body beneath her started to shudder. Suddenly Ann turned her head and gasped, "I want you. I need you." She pulled her hand out from under the Anne's and said in a pleading whisper, "Please." With these words, something burst within her. Anne let out a long sigh and slid her fingers down into the wet thicket of hair, finding her spot easily. She savored the hot slick flesh and worked it hard, her fingers making quick circles. Ann rocked back against her and she held her tight, rubbing her own sex against the delicate body as she continued her motions. She bit the soft curve of an ear and breathed raggedly into it, saying, "Do you like that?" Ann moaned in reply and bucked her hips under Anne's touch. "Yes, yes, please," the words tumbled from the soft lips and it was a clear goad to Anne's pleasure. She moved faster, her fingers working furiously as she pressed herself hard against the other. She was close, but did not focus on her own pleasure. Instead, she put her attention on the beautiful creature in her arms and bringing her the relief she craved. Soon with one strong thrust of hips, Ann found release, moving off the bed repeatedly as each wave of pleasure crested within her. Ann's fingernails were cutting into her legs but she did not care. She continued her movements and rode the thing out, letting the sweet one spend herself in smaller and smaller tremors until she stopped, falling back against her. Anne burned with the aftermath and felt her heart pound. They both took a moment to catch their breath, bodies close and tangled.

Again, the night did not hold any pleasures for Anne when it came to her own release. She was accepting of this and found her release on her own later on in the night. This time she did it while lying next to Ann, quickly touching herself in the dark and shuddering with a sigh to thoughts of their lovemaking. Holding Ann close until sleep claimed her was the only way to settle her soul afterwards. Her need was consuming her and she was unsure how much longer she could hold it off. Soon, she thought, soon we will cross that road together and Ann will know me. She smiled at the thought, letting dark dreams take her.

In the morning after waking, Ann laughed and said it felt like she was receiving private lessons from her. Anne had smiled at this and thought of the gentle girl crying out while she learned how to pleasure herself. Of course, she hid those thoughts and just replied that lovemaking was an art that needed patience. She knew Ann had not previously explored herself and she had been more than willing to assist her in this. Anne felt a perverse pleasure at her thoughts of showing her all the things she could feel and stimulating her to new heights. For the hundredth time she was grateful for her years of lovers and self-exploration. Now she could guide Ann through all these things in a structured and kind way. Ann would not have to learn through trial and error or embarrassment and pain, not anymore at least, now that they had each other. It was with these musings that Anne left Crow's Nest, dreaming of their next night together and what acts she had in store.

 


	4. The fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of waiting, the two lovers are back together again. Will Anne finally satisfy her desires with her beloved Miss Walker?

So the weeks of misery passed, with both of them stealing kisses at every given opportunity. Small gentle fumblings were also had on some nights when Anne stayed late after dinner. They never retired to her room for those, instead letting their passions roam on the small couch in the sitting room. Sometimes she would bring Ann to climax, the girl shuddering hard and quick under strong nimble fingers. Other times they would just lie in each other's arms, Anne caressing that secret place through fabric while kissing deeply. Anne was happy to discover that her golden lover was insatiable. Years of repression had brought out a lust in her that kept them going well after hours. Anne also could not get enough and spent many nights in her lonely bed with burning thoughts of Miss Walker to keep her company. Her laundry had become considerable and she was forced to commission new under garments so as not to alarm the servants. She was always on fire for Ann and wished longingly for their next true step of intimacy.

Like before, it came with some planning. With matters growing more complicated at her estate, Anne was constantly in motion. She wanted to be with her beloved at all hours but knew that her Aunt's health and other financial matters need take priority. Eventually, there was an opening. This came in the form of a night when her house could do without her. Ann had begged her many nights to stay and she had pushed her boundaries of exhaustion to do so, staying late into the night to try to be with this tender one but always leaving in the early twilight hours. It was not always passion that drove Ann to ask her. Most of the time it was driven by a mutual craving for company. Their souls needed each other and the days they spent apart due to circumstances were hard on both of them. There never seemed to be enough time and the conversations between them stretched for days. Ann was curious about the world and asked many questions, which were met with a warm smile and explanation from Anne. She loved playing the "teacher" role, using her wisdom to educate in and outside of the bedroom. Anne could feel her heart tearing when she was away from her love and knew that soon she would propose the thought that was burning inside of her. She would ask her to move into Shibden. In time, she thought, the girl would warm to the idea and hopefully decide to stay with her for the long term. Regardless, that was some time off and their focus was currently on physical and emotional exploration. For now, Anne could satisfy herself with that and counted the days until they could spend the night together in peace.

It had been over two weeks this time as she walked over the threshold of Crow's Nest. The excitement over this night had been tearing holes inside of her. Entering the now familiar home, Anne breathed in the scent of the large house. It was calming and made her skin prickle. This place signified everything she loved about this girl, from her loyal footman to the soft chairs. She clasped Ann's hand in a chaste greeting and saw she was glowing with the same energy. Alone in the library, Anne could not help the smile that broke across her face and they spent some time becoming tenderly reacquainted before dinner. Yet they did not progress past the gentle kisses of hands and lips. I will let this hunger build, Anne thought, as she kept her kissing and touches to a minimum. She could feel the others yearning in the way she leaned in or held her hand harder than usual. Anne smiled at this and continued to tease her until dinner was announced.

Once again they ate, yet this time with speed. Ann practically flew through her dishes and declined dessert. Seeing her mood Anne did as well, claiming exhaustion as they made their way upstairs together. She did not think the servants were fooled but did not care. Her thoughts were on one thing and one thing alone. She did not bother going to her room this time but instead allowed Ann to guide her inside of her own. She could feel the insistence of her delicate hand and willingly followed, shutting the door quickly behind her.

Anne took her at the door, unable to wait, and pushed the delicate form back against the hard wood, pressing her kisses with fury upon her. She felt them reciprocated in full and it was Ann's tongue that met hers this time. An explosion of feeling was inside her and she guided them to the bed, keeping the kissing going. Breaking away, she pushed Ann onto the bed with a glittering smile and saw one in return. She removed her boots carelessly and climbed up, casting skirts aside. She could not stop herself and knew she must be inside of this one. Had it not been forever, her heart called out as her hands climbed through layers of fabric. She heard a soft impatient sound from Ann and she aided the other in pulling her dress and petticoats aside. Anne laughed softly and soon stopped abruptly when small fingers dug into her neck, pulling her mouth down. "I need you," Ann whispered in a low voice. "Now, please."

A shudder coursed through her at those words and Anne complied, finding her heat and wetness at once. She positioned herself and slid inside of her lover, moaning at the tight warmth. She used both fingers, feeling the girl become rigid below her, the corseted breasts rising off the bed. Ann threw her head back, eyes closed at the sweet rhythm building inside of her. She let go small sweet noises that Anne absorbed, letting her fingers do the familiar dance down below. She felt her own body heat up within their layers of clothing and felt desire leap into her throat. With a sudden cry, she felt Ann orgasm from inside, clenching ripples moving around her still sliding fingers. "Ohh, oh," she breathed as Anne continued to thrust inside of her. Soon she laid back, curls askew and Anne withdrew, feeling empty without her. She smiled at the small delicate face, flushed pink, and kissed the forehead before sitting up on the bed. She quickly started to remove the rest of her garments, and with each other's help, they both stripped down. By now, they were experts at the buttons and stays, undoing them with ease. Ann's movements were slightly sluggish, her passions spent. Yet, after lying close, Anne could see that she was not fully satiated. She smiled at the thought and they held each other, fingers exploring slowly.

There was a banked fire simmering inside of Anne. She felt it ignite and found the other's lips, soft and warm. She held the delicate jaw and plumbed the depth of that mouth, tasting sweetness with each plunge. She wanted to convey all of her desires in this kiss and tried to do so.

As their kisses deepened, tongues dancing back and forth, she found herself pressed tightly against Ann. She realized she was gently pushing her hips against the other in small needy motions as their lips met. Her desire burned like molten metal and she took the others mouth like a drowned man seeking air. Shaking slightly, and trying to hold herself back, she broke the kiss to gaze into those crystal eyes. She swallowed and decided to ask the question that had burned inside her for weeks now.

"Is this alright?" Anne whispered with a searching look, hoping Ann understood her need. She paused until she felt small arms encircle and tighten around her. Ann smiled shyly." Yes, I want to know what it's like when you..." she let the words fall off, shyness taking her. Anne felt a long held burden release itself within her and she smiled, relaxing in the warm embrace.

Feeling sharp passions rise, she shifted her hips until her sex pressed tight against the others thigh. She made sure to move her own leg and tenderly press it on Ann, wanting her to feel pleasure as well. Ann relaxed and her hands trailed down the strong shoulders, coming to rest on the small of her back. Anne shivered with the gentle touch and rocked forward.

Breathing in, she closed her eyes as the delicious pressure sent electric waves through her insides. She saw Ann's eyes go half-lidded as she built up a rhythm, the fire inside of her roaring hot. Soon she was panting with the exertion and she savored the red flush that crept up Ann's chest and neck. She put her weight on one arm and slid her hand through the soft curls on the back of that delicate neck. She grasped it tightly and let her lips graze the smaller pink ones, both mouths open and panting. She could feel the slippery wetness of herself as she pressed against Ann and could feel her desire as well, manifested in the heat on her skin. She swallowed and felt knots loosen within her as waves of need broke over her skin. With an involuntary moan, she buried her face in Ann's soft neck and shuddered with the power of the orgasm. It took her hard and she bucked against Ann, unable to stop her movements. She heard Ann breathe loudly near her ear and felt those soft hands grasp her buttocks through the thin cloth. "Oh Ann," she sobbed into the tender neck, as the final waves moved within and out of her.

With a large shaky breath, she fell sideways, panting slightly with legs trembling. She did not think she could move and could not remember a more intense release. All the weeks of keeping it in had flooded out and she felt completely spent and vulnerable. She turned toward her lover and raised a hand to caress her face. Her movements were met with a soft smile and she found herself smiling deeply in return. "Was it," Ann started softly, fingers brushing her lips.

"Mmm," the deep sound escaped Anne and she brought a small hand to her mouth, kissing it slowly. "Yes," she said simply. "It was."


	5. The surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventures in lovemaking continue as Miss Lister shows Miss Walker something new...

With effort, Anne pulled herself into a sitting position, gathering pillows behind her. She could still feel her heart beating hard from the recent exertion and release. Leaning back, she gathered Ann in her arms and they sat together, her long fingers stroking the soft golden curls. She traced the smooth skin and delicate shoulders. The girls head rested on her chest and she knew she could hear her heart slowing down. Soon enough her strength returned and she drew Ann's soft pink lips to hers, laying a dry kiss there. Her dark eyes bore into the lighter and she kissed her eyebrows and then lids, feeling them flutter like soft petals on her mouth. She pulled her body closer and again kissed her, this time parting her mouth with her tongue. The kiss rapidly deepened between them and she felt Ann's hunger for her. She smiled and felt the smaller hands entwining over the back of her neck, pulling her closer. As she plumbed the sweet mouth, she felt her insides stir. She marveled at the intensity of this feeling and could feel Ann heating up in her arms. She sucked on her lower lip and heard a soft moan in reply. Anne broke the kiss and looked into open, tender eyes. She recognized desire there, a desire not satiated by their previous acts.

Anne smiled again and ran her thumb over the reddened lips, saying, "Are you still in the mood for more?" She put emphasis on the last word, running her fingernails through soft curls. Ann closed her eyes at the touch and nodded slightly, mouth parted. She was so beautiful in that moment that Anne just stared, taking in the complete abandon to her touch. She felt her passions and a warm flush of love rise inside of her at this thought. Had anyone ever given themselves to her like this one?

With those thoughts, she decided what she wanted to try next. Tucking a stray golden strand behind a pale ear, she pulled herself free and moved forward on the bed, sitting in front of Ann. She gently pushed Ann back onto the pillows, seeing complete trust in those crystal eyes as she did so. She climbed on top of her and felt hands slide around her in response, accepting and warm. This felt so natural, to be in her embrace, she thought. Anne's heart swelled with love and she felt distant worry at a time when it might not exist and the pain that would cause. Shunting those thoughts aside, she leaned down and kissed a collarbone, traveling down the breastbone, over the soft expanse of belly and onto the hollow of a hip. She bit and flicked her tongue at the smooth flesh and jutting bone, sliding her hands up and down the soft thighs. She felt Ann move at her touch, small moans permeating the air between them. Anne knew she must be gentle with this "lesson" and made sure to lay kisses over each inch of skin from hip to hip, over her soft belly and back up to her neck. Ann was breathing heavily and she could feel her own desire pricked again, the throb soft in her nether regions. She needed Ann to be ready and waited until she felt the girl grasp her shoulders hard, fingers digging in, dragging her down to be closer. Ann moaned a small plea and she moved down between her legs in reply. Anne looked up and saw blue eyes widen in surprise at her new position, between the open and exposed area. She turned her head and laid a gentle kiss on her inner thigh.

 "It's okay," Anne said in a deep, husky voice. "I am going to kiss you now. Just lie back and relax." She reached up and very slowly spread her thighs, watching the crystal eyes that were locked on her now. She brought her attention to the nest of damp curls before her and settled herself down so that her mouth was within reach of them. She reached a hand up and grasped Ann's fingers while laying a gentle kiss on the soft hair. She could feel the moisture gathering at her chin and smelled the sweet musk of the inner place. It drove into her desire and she used her lips and tongue to slide into the slick warmth, tasting her at last. Ann's hand clenched hard on hers and she cried out in surprise. Anne used her other hand to spread her soft lips and probed the tight entrance with her tongue. She made wide circles there, pushing forward to slide her tongue inside of that hot rippled flesh, tasting the raw center of heat. She could feel the girl shudder at her exploration and heard small violent exhalations accompany her movements. Anne's face was wet from the chin down but she did not care. She loved this, to have her lover at her complete disposal and completely immersed in the scent and feel of her. She knew she was Ann's first and took pleasure in that thought as well.

Soon the girl's hands gripped her shoulders and then threaded through her hair, gentle in their touch. She knew it was time and slowly moved upward, her lips and tongue encountering the hard quivering flesh of pure desire. Ann did move then, grinding her hips down into the mattress as Anne released her hand and grasped both thighs. She pulled Ann toward her to gain better access and glanced up to see her reddened face, head arched back and eyes closed. She started a rhythm then, using small circles with her tongue and lips until the flesh under her responded in earnest. She felt the hard jutting need on her tongue and pressed harder, feeling hips jerk toward her open mouth. She was breathing hard and heard Ann as well, moans and pants coming from her. She briefly looked up at that pale form writhing in abandon and felt herself throb in unison deep down inside. She then closed her eyes and focused her attention on her pressure and rhythm. Sharp fingers dug into her scalp and then her shoulders and she heard a strangled cry of what could have been obscenities or her name. Ann's body jerked rigid and she came, shuddering with each wave of pleasure. Anne kept her mouth locked to the wet and heated flesh until she felt the body go limp, hands dropping carelessly to her sides. Only then did Anne stop, laying one final kiss on the delicate curls and leaving the delicious warmth. She made sure to lay a gentle kiss on each inner thigh, running her hands up and down the naked form before sitting up. She saw that Ann's eyes were open and on her, half lidded and full of unnamed emotion. Anne smiled at this and climbed to the side of the bed.

Discreetly, she took a cloth from the end table and wet it with water from the ewer. Quickly wiping her chin and lips with the cool rag, she turned it over, moving closer to Ann. Anne smiled softly and pressed the cloth to her sex, seeing the girl jump slightly. She tenderly cleaned her, wiping away the traces of desire left on her intimate area and inner thighs. Ann continued to watch her with open, questing eyes. Anne discarded the soiled cloth and dried her off with a dry clean one, taking care to be gentle with her ministrations. With this finished, she moved close to her lover, pulling the covers over their bodies. Ann rested her head on her shoulder and she kissed the pale forehead, holding her tightly. They had not spoken since their lovemaking and Anne felt perfectly comfortable in the silence. Her skin soaked in the warmth of the other as Ann's fingers lightly played with hers. Crystal blue eyes rose to meet hers, a question within them. Anne gazed back and after a moment asked, "Was that alright?"

A faint pink flush filled the round cheeks and Ann looked down. "Yes, that was very nice." She looked back up. "Was it alright for you?" The question was spoken softly, almost shyly. Anne let out a long breath and let her head fall back onto the pillows. With a flash of teeth, she smiled and said, "Yes. I rather enjoyed it." She looked back into the blue eyes, raising a hand to caress one soft cheek. "Although I think you knew that."

Ann gave a blushing smile in return. "Well, yes. It appeared you did when you..." She fell off, thinking with eyebrows furrowed. "What is that called, what you did," her voice became husky, "down there."

Anne let out a soft laugh, loving how open they were in discussing matters of love. With a loving gaze, she leaned down and gently kissed the small pink lips. "How about we do not call it anything, as I do not know if it has a name." She smiled widely and ran her thumb over one lip. "It can be something special between us."

Ann smiled a coy smile in return. "I agree," she said simply, kissing the long fingers that traced her mouth. Settling her head onto the strong chest again, she said softly, "It was quite special."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments encouraged. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
